L'anomalie
by Noxl
Summary: One-Shot. Une artiste n'est jamais froide comme la pierre, disait-on – mais était-ce vrai ? Et pourquoi, dans ce cas, se sentait-elle si dénuée de sentiment ?


_2 janvier (2017) **2018**_

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer –_**

 _Pansy Parkinson appartient à notre reine à tous, Rowling. Du reste, l'univers est réel est n'appartient à personne d'autre que ces horribles personnes qui en font ce qu'il est, Paula m'appartient et l'histoire m'appartient._

 _Je précise également que l'histoire traite de la romance entre deux femmes même si elle reste très soft. Et que c'est un UA, mais vous l'aurez compris._

.

.

 **L'anomalie**

.

.

On ne lui avait jamais expliqué tout ça.

Vous savez, ces choses de la vie un peu évidentes mais qu'on a terriblement de mal à comprendre lorsqu'on les découvre pour la première fois – le corps qui change, les légumes dégueulasses mais pourtant bons pour la santé, les effets de l'alcool, la neige qui fond. L'amour.

Pansy n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sentimental. D'accord, on reprend : Pansy n'avait jamais été sentimentale du tout. Les câlins à ses parents, elle s'en était contentée les deux premières années de sa vie. Les déclarations enflammées à ses meilleures amies, elle les avait toujours subies en crispant la mâchoire plutôt qu'écrites. Les petits copains, elle avait toujours passé son tour.

Pansy, c'était l'anormale, l'asociale du coin. Celle qu'on approchait parce qu'elle était cool, parce qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de fort quand elle marchait, parce que son rire était tellement rare qu'on se sentait bouffé lorsqu'on l'entendait. Pansy, c'était celle qui intriguait, celle qu'on ne comprenait pas. Celle qui devait cacher quelque chose mais qui le dissimulait tellement bien tout au fond d'elle-même que même de ça, on n'en était plus vraiment sûr. Celle qui vous suivait du regard, longtemps, tellement fort qu'elle vous mettait mal-à-l'aise, et qui ensuite souriait, l'air de dire : « J'ai gagné ».

Et oui, elle avait gagné.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que tout ça n'était qu'un masque. Un masque aux contours dorés et aux moulures marbrées.

.

.

« Comment tu fais ? Je veux dire… tout ça. T'en foutre comme tu le fais. Choisir de vivre comme tu l'entends et mettre de côté les attentes que la société a de nous. »

Si Pansy comprit la question – évidemment qu'elle comprit la question –, elle n'en montra rien. À la place, elle ajouta un trait sur son dessin, souleva le carnet à hauteur de ses yeux et secoua la tête.

« Pas moyen. Je n'y arrive pas », soupira-t-elle.

Elles étaient assises au bord du toit d'un immeuble, dix étages au-dessus du sol. D'aucuns auraient eu le vertige – pas Pansy. Et Paula ne l'accompagnait que parce que c'était elle, que parce qu'elle avait trop peur de perdre les rares moments d'intimité que lui offrait la jeune femme. Ça marchait comme ça avec Pansy : on prenait ce qu'elle donnait, mais il ne fallait pas en demander plus. Et qu'était ce ridicule vertige face au sourire en coin qu'elle lui avait envoyé lorsqu'elle l'avait vue s'asseoir, hésitante, sur la bordure un peu trop haute ?

Pansy mit son carnet de côté et s'allongea, les jambes toujours dans le vide. Ici, on n'entendait que le vent qui soufflait fort ; la course des nuages semblait engloutir la vie quotidienne et les couleurs irréelles inonder le bruit de leur triste réalité. C'était ce qu'elle aimait, dans la solitude – cette impression que tout était figé, que rien n'allait trop vite, que tout pouvait être fait. Ils ne comprenaient pas, non, ils ne comprenaient rien.

Elle n'était pas marginale – pas vraiment. On ne lui avait juste pas expliqué comment ça fonctionnait.

.

.

Paula était tout le contraire de Pansy. Là où l'une était secrète, l'autre était un livre ouvert. Là où l'une était dans la réserve, l'autre faisait tout dans l'extravagance. Là où l'une était toujours calme, l'autre était l'impatience personnifiée. On lui lançait souvent des regards perdus, agacés, impuissants, appelez-les comme vous voulez, lorsqu'on la voyait courir rejoindre Pansy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi brillante que Paula faisait avec quelqu'un comme Parkinson ?

 _Tout_ , leur aurait-elle répondu si elle les avait entendus – mais Paula n'entendait jamais les mauvaises langues, elle ne saisissait que la bienveillance.

Tout.

C'était vrai. Tous les moments que Pansy daignait de passer avec quelqu'un, c'était avec Paula qu'elle les vivait. Il n'était pas rare qu'on les voie quelque part près des anciennes voies ferrées, désormais abandonnées – l'une prenait des photos, _clic_ , changeait d'angle, _clac_ , et l'autre regardait, fascinée et fascinante. Parfois, on interceptait un regard complice, et on se demandait quel genre de relation elles entretenaient, toutes les deux – c'était vrai, après tout : ne disait-on pas que Pansy était froide comme la pierre ?

 _Une artiste n'est jamais froide comme la pierre_ , aurait rétorqué Paula.

Pansy, c'était une artiste. Et depuis toujours, elle comblait son manque de savoir en réinterprétant le monde – c'était plus facile de le dessiner comme elle l'entendait que d'en subir les cruautés.

.

.

C'était difficile de se fondre dans une foule de gens qui ne vous correspondaient pas. Il fallait en apprendre les codes, il fallait les respecter, il fallait se faire discrète sans trop l'être parce qu'à force de trop en faire, on finissait toujours par le remarquer.

Ce fut la réflexion que se fit Pansy, traînée à la suite de Paula dans la fac de leur ville perdue, la main fermement crispée sur le poignet de la seconde. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait là – en quoi avait-elle besoin d'aller à la fac ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy n'avait pas le contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy avait peur.

Elle n'aimait pas les autres.

Elle n'aimait pas le danger.

« C'est gratuit et ça te permettra de sortir », avait dit Paula comme une évidence. Pansy ne s'était dit que plus tard que la jeune fille s'était un peu trop introduite dans sa vie pour que ça ne soit normal ; à présent, il était visiblement trop tard. « Ça te fera du bien. Et puis… » Elle s'était approchée et son souffle s'était écrasé sur sa joue, comme mille fragments qui se seraient éclatés. Pansy avait frissonné sans savoir pourquoi. « Je serai là, avec toi », avait achevé Paula.

Comme si c'était une raison suffisante, elle l'avait entraînée. Pansy l'avait suivie. Sans protester.

Sans résister.

.

.

Parmi les choses qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui explique, la fac en faisait sans doute partie. C'était comme la vraie vie mais en cent fois pire : comme une jungle inextricable, remplie de ronces, remplie d'épines. Le deuxième jour, elle avait voulu fuir – Paula l'en avait empêchée.

Même son crayon ne parvenait pas à vaincre l'angoisse latente qui dormait tout au fond d'elle.

Même son argentique ne suffisait plus pour calmer la panique trop forte qui faisait trembler ses membres.

Un jour, des semaines plus tard, des mois peut-être, après des heures bien trop interminables passées sur les bancs d'école à se ronger les sangs, après le supplice d'un temps infini à se marteler le cœur et à se broyer la tête pour ne pas craquer, elle ne vint pas. Sa place resta vide un jour, deux jours, dix jours. Personne ne le remarqua. Personne ne s'en préoccupa.

Sauf Paula, évidemment.

Elle ne donna pas de nouvelle.

Ce fut comme si elle avait disparu.

.

.

On réaperçut Pansy bien plus tard ; l'automne avait laissé sa place aux traînées blanches sur les trottoirs et l'air bien trop froid faisait du bien à la jeune femme. Au moins, dans ses parcs abandonnés et ses usines désaffectées, personne ne l'avait jamais embêtée. Et si la présence de Paula l'avait apaisée un temps, elle était pour le moment de trop – trop de mal, trop d'étouffement, trop d'oppression.

Elle n'y parvenait pas. Parvenait plus, peut-être.

Ou alors n'y était-elle jamais parvenu ; elle ne savait pas – n'avait jamais su.

.

.

Elle n'était pas assez solide pour résister à la vie qu'on lui avait offerte.

.

.

« C'est un peu triste de vivre sa vie toute seule », se dit un jour Pansy alors qu'elle balançait ses pieds au-dessus du sol, sur la bordure de cet immeuble de dix étages qui défiait les lois de l'apesanteur. « Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert de faire tout ça, à quoi ça sert de pleurer tous les jours, à quoi ça sert d'essayer de se lever le matin, à quoi ça sert de tenter de se projeter, à quoi ça sert même d'essayer d'être optimiste, si personne n'est jamais là pour en profiter ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Dans sa tête, la foule compacte des étudiants se bousculait encore, et elle oublia très vite et très loin sa tirade pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

.

.

Et malgré la volonté de tout recommencer, Paula était encore là. Son ombre la suivait et le son de sa voix lui restait ; la rancœur, également, la douleur aussi, et quelque chose de plus indistinct, de plus impalpable, de plus lointain.

.

.

« J'ai peur », murmura-t-elle un autre soir à la nuit, installée au sommet de l'immeuble aux dix étages.

« Moi aussi », lui répondit-on, et quelque chose lui chatouilla ses cheveux nouvellement courts.

Pansy avait mille fois vécu ses retrouvailles avec Paula. Pas un instant elle ne s'était imaginée ne plus jamais la revoir – elle avait juste décidé de laisser au temps faire son ouvrage, l'aider à refermer ses cicatrices, lui permettre de se fortifier. Mais jamais, dans tous les scénarios qu'elle avait élaborés, elle n'avait fondu en larmes en entendant le son de sa voix.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la douleur, du manque, de la colère. Il y avait sans doute une part de tristesse, évidemment beaucoup d'attente interminable.

Elle sentit des bras se refermer derrière elle.

Elle sentit qu'on lui embrassait la mâchoire.

Et peut-être qu'on ne lui avait pas expliqué grand-chose dans la vie, mais pour une fois, elle se sentait bien.

.

.

Tout était bien.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

 ** _Note volante à l'intention du lecteur averti –_**

I'm the one who wishes you happy new year! _Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez profité de vos fêtes comme il se doit et que 2018 vous apportera force, courage et anéantissement de flemmingite aigüe pour mener vos projets à bien, et bien plus encore._

 _Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des UA, mais ces derniers temps j'ai comme l'envie d'écrire sur du concret, auquel je peux m'identifier. Et en plus je lis du IACB (ceci explique cela). En tous les cas, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture !_

 _._

 _PS : pour_ Méandres noirs _, le chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Il arrivera un jour, promis-promis._


End file.
